Yusei and Akiza means Love
by CatLover444
Summary: I just put this together in my spare time. I own nothing but the story and computer on which it was typed on.
1. Chapter 1

**These Days- Rascal Flatts**

**Hey baby, is that you?  
Wow, your hair got so long  
Yeah, yeah, I love it, I really do  
'Norma Jean', ain't that the song  
We'd sing in the car  
Drivin' downtown, top down  
Making the rounds  
Checking out the bands on Doheeney Avenue**

I, Yusei Fudo, was going to pick my best friend/crush Akiza Izayoi from the airport. I was glad Akiza was coming back home after being away from New Deal for six years. I had received a phone call from her last night for the first time in three years. I was standing at the tunnel for her to come through to get off the plane. I did not know her because she had grown more beautiful until she came up to me and hugged me. "I am so happy to see you again, Yusei." She told me while still hugging me. "I am glad to see you again too, Akiza. How did you like Germany?" I asked her quietly. "I enjoyed it, but I missed seeing you all the time. Are the others still with you or have they gone their different ways, Yusei?" She asked me cheerfully, but I could tell something was bothering her inside.

**Yeah, life throws you curves  
But you learned to swerve  
Me I swung and I missed  
And the next thing ya know  
I'm reminiscin' dreaming old dreams  
Wishing on wishes  
Like you would be back again**

"We have gone our different ways. Luna and Leo come to see me sometimes. Carly is still working for the newspaper, Akiza." I tell her calmly. "I thought she quit that job after her boss tried to have her, Yusei. She must really need the job then." She said to me. "She owns the newspaper now. Do you want me to get your bags for you, Akiza?" I asked her kindly. "I do not have any bags with me. Can you keep a secret for me, Yusei?" She asks me and I nod yes to answer her. She took a deep breath and told me something shocking to me. "I was accused of murdering my friend in Germany, but they could not prove that I did kill her. I was sent back here after being banished from Germany for life, Yusei." She confessed to me in a whisper voice. "Do you have a place to stay yet, Akiza?" I asked her while we were moving through the crowd. "I was going to see if my parents will let me come home with them for now. I have a job interview at the hospital here on Wednesday, Yusei." She told me and I knew that she did not really want to have to live with them. "You can live in my apartment with me. I live by myself there so you will not be in anyone's way, Akiza." I told her and she nodded yes to my offer. We got on to my D-Wheeler and drove away from the airport.

**I wake up and tear drops  
They fall down like rain  
I put on that old song we danced to and then  
I head off to my job  
Guess not much has changed**

Punch the clock  
Head for home  
Check the phone, just incase  
Go to bed  
Dream of you  
That's what I'm doing these days

I stopped by the mall so Akiza could get some new clothes to wear for her interview on Wednesday. I drove to my new apartment after that was done. Akiza's father had got it for me a year ago because I was living in one that need to be worked on, but the landlord would not do his job. I lived on the top floor of the building. "You have a very nice apartment. I did not think you could afford something like this apartment, Yusei." She said to me because she knew that I did not have that much money. "The truth is that your father got this place for me because my old landlord would not fix the problems at my old apartment, Akiza." I told her honestly and she nodded her head in response to the fact. "It was nice of my father to do this for you, Yusei." She said to me calmly.

**Someone told me after college  
You ran off to Vegas  
You married a rodeo cowboy  
Wow, that ain't the girl I knew  
Me I've been a few places  
Mostly here and there once or twice  
Still sortin' out life, but I'm doing alright  
Yeah, it's good to see you too**

Hey girl, you're late  
And those planes, they don't wait  
But if you ever come back around  
To this sleepy old town  
Promise you'll stop in  
To see an old friend  
And until then...

I sat there staring at her in wonder at what time can do to a person because her shyness was gone from her voice. I had always been in love with Akiza, but I was afraid to tell her about my feelings for her. "Does Jack ever call you, Yusei?" She asked me to break the quiet mist that settled between us. "I heard from him right you called me last night. Everyone is coming back here in two weeks for a reunion party, Akiza." I told her with excitement in my voice. "It will be wonderful to see everyone again, Yusei." She told me quietly. I was glad that we would get to see our old friends, but then have to say good bye again. I finally decided to come clean about my feelings for her. "I am in love with you, Akiza Izayoi. I always have and always will love you." I told her plainly just letting the words flow from my mouth. "I love you too, Yusei Fudo." She confessed to me. I pulled her to me and kissed her lips gently. We are currently living happily ever after with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Smile- Uncle Kracker**

**You're better than the best  
I'm lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler than the flip-side of my pillow (that's right)  
Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where you send me  
Let's me know that it's okay (yea, it's okay)  
And the moments when my good times start to fade**

I, Yusei Fudo, was working on my D-Wheeler in my garage when I heard a voice from my past coming back to me. "Hello, is anyone home?" The voice asked through the house and into the garage. I realized that the voice belonged to Akiza Izayoi, my secret crush. I have not seen her for four years now. She had wanted to be a doctor so she moved to Germany to make her dream come true. "I am in the garage, Akiza." I yelled to her and she entered my garage to see me. "How have you been doing, Yusei?" She asked me sweetly coming over to where I was working on my ride. She was wearing a strapless red dress with pink flowers on it making her look even more beautiful than normal. "I am keeping busy these days. Did you just get back here today, Akiza?" I said to her because I was wondering if she was just here for the summer or moving back here for good. I had thought it would be a good idea to sit down with her in the living room so we walked over to the couch and sat down next to each other. "No, I got back here yesterday evening. I have been offered a job at the hospital here so I am moving back here, Yusei." She told me with a smile.

You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed  
**Sing like a bird,  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record,  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like fool,  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold,  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile**

I was happy to hear that she was moving back here so I gave her a big hug. "I am glad you are moving back here. It has been very lonely here since the team spilt up, Akiza." I tell her realizing that this fact is true. "Do you still get to see Luna and Leo, Yusei? I know the loneliness is hard to bear alone." She tells me sadly because she is former Black Rose Witch, so she grew up alone for most of her life, and a former signer like me. "They come to visit me every once in a while. I missed you a lot, Akiza." I tell her calmly. I noticed that it was starting to get dark outside and she must have noticed too since she stood up from the couch. "I should be leaving here now. I have good walk home. It was nice to see you again, Yusei." She told me going toward the door. "I can drive you home, Akiza. You do not need to be out alone after dark right now." I tell her getting on my D-Wheeler and she gets on behind me.

**Even when you're gone  
Somehow you come along just like a flower pokin through the sidewalk crack  
And just like that  
You steal away the rain  
And just like that**

I drove her to her new home, which was a beautiful house with a rose garden, a swimming pool, and a lot more stuff. "This is a very nice house, Akiza." I tell her sweetly. "Thank you." She says to me quietly. "Are you doing anything tomorrow, Akiza?" I asked her kindly and was hoping that she was not doing anything the next day. "No, I am not doing anything tomorrow, Yusei." She told me while yawning a lot. "Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow, Akiza?" I asked her quietly. "That would be great, Yusei." She told me sweetly. We agreed to meet each other at noon the next day.

**Don't know how I lived without you  
'Cuz everytime that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile  
You make me dance like fool, Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile**

I had just picked up a gift for Akiza and was on my way to pick her for lunch. I had just pulled up to her house when she came out in a red sundress which hugged her body wonderfully. "Are you ready to go now, Akiza?" I asked her nicely and handed her the gift. "I am ready to go now, Yusei." She told me climbing on to the back of my D-Wheeler. I drove a café that had good food. I drove us down to the beach after we finished lunch. We were sitting there catching up on our lives since she had moved to Germany. I had finally decided to come clean with her about my feeling for her. "Akiza/Yusei, there is something I want to tell you." We said at the same time and I told her to go first. "I am in love with you, Yusei Fudo." She confessed to me. I was happy that she loved me too. "You took the words right out of my mouth. I love you too, Akiza." I told her calmly and pulled her close to me so I could give her a kiss on her lips which were very soft against mine. We are now living happily ever after just like in the stories.


End file.
